Promise Me
by bookwormcartoon27
Summary: " Unseen" moments involving Christine and Erik throughout the novel.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first Phanfiction. I've read the book, and I am very excited to introduce myself to the world of Phanfiction. This is just something I did documenting some of the " unseen" moments between Christine and Erik. Please take it easy on me, just this once. This story is basically some parts of the story

Chapter One

After fleeing from Count de Chagny, Christine went back to her room, where she lay her hands in her head, overwhelmed by Raoul's words and the thoughts of how saddened Erik would be when he found out about the other gentleman taking his place in Christine's life. Those horrible holes considered by him to be eyes, would be leaking drops of tears, terribly devastated by her actions. And he would tell her that the Angel of Music would assist her no longer, should she be taken in by this man!

" Poor Erik!" she wept, digging her face deep into her frail, pale hands, that felt as though they were holding the weight of the world. Or maybe just the world of a man who sang like he was alive, but looked as though he were dead. Oh, how frustrated she was! " Poor Erik!," she repeated again, overwhelmed with feelings of fear, anger, and maybe...love?

But how could she love a man who just said he despised her! Who just said she was just an opera wench! Well, he would make no love struck fool of her! She had truly believed he was a gentle, caring man, but now she was not so sure, and she was also not so sure if she could forgive him.

Hours later, the next day, Christine sat in a chair in her dressing room, talking with Erik so calmly, that you would think they were childhood friends. She applied rouge to her otherwise china-white cheeks, while he talked to her in an excitable voice.

" Christine, I've seen you with another man, and I have no doubt that he is smitten with you. This was not part of our deal!" he exclaimed. He told her that he saw her sneaking in the depths of the masked ball with a disguised man, whom he could not place.

" Dear, don't shout. I pledged myself to you, and only you, and I am tied to you, and only you, through the bonds of music." she answered in the most sincere voice she could bring herself to say it in.

" Who was that man? I demand to know."

" An old friend of my poor late father's." she responded, capping her makeup and placing it in her chest of drawers.

" And is that all he is to you? A friend?" the masked man asked her.

She did not want to lie, but she had no choice. To protect Raoul, he had to keep Erik pleased.

" Yes. That is all." But, she blushed in spite of herself, remembering the affectionate kiss he had placed on her hand, the way he said he loved her, the way he came to see her whenever he could.

" Stop!" she said inside of herself, to the voices in her head, tearing apart her soul, and forcing her to confront the truth of two men...two very different men, in all senses. One so soft and gentle, one she had always known, the other so jealous, rough, and somewhat forceful, maybe even cruel to the others around him.

He touched the tips of her fingers lightly.

" Christine if you're telling the truth, you must promise you'll never be with anyone else, by wearing this ring." He presented her with a gold ring, the size of her little finger. He slid it on. " If you take it off, I'll know you no longer wish for my assistance, but be warned my darling Christine, for terrible tragedies shall occur."

She looked down at her finger. A ring. Saving countless lives, so simply, by wearing a plain band on her finger, pledging herself to him.

" Oh, of course, my love!" she shouted, but something in the clouded parts of her green eyes told him she may not have been so proud, so truly pleased at the idea.

A/N: So that's all for now!


	2. Chapter 2

Christine left her dressing room, closing the door as quietly as she could, hoping no one heard her talking with her "angel." She thought she saw someone, but it was just her reflection in a nearby mirror. It shocked her, as she didn't realize how tired and drained she looked until then. Her red curly hair was greasy and a bit frizzy and unkempt. Her under eyes were purple from sleep lost late in the night. She walked into her dressing room again and put her locks up into a rough bun, with a few pieces hanging loosely by her cheeks and forehead. Overall, it made her look a little bit better, but the fatigue wouldn't escape from her grass green eyes, regardless of what she did. This made her realize with a sudden pang of fear that Mama Valérius would be suspicious of the wistful face she once knew changed into a much more stressed one.

Christine wasn't even sure why she felt compelled to be with him as often as she was, seeing as how it ruined herself and her relationships with the people around her. But something in his voice was very different from his otherwise brutal personality and his terribly deformed face. It was so timeless. Drawing her to him, without her even having to think about it. It terrified her. How could a person not be able to understand the decisions they make?

Christine walked out into the winter cold, pulling her hood over her head. A snow covered carriage waited outside for her, delivering her to an afternoon of secrets being revealed, though unbeknownst to her at the time.

* * *

" Christine!" Mama Valérius exclaimed excitedly as she walked in. She smiled in return, taking her hand.

" How are you mama?" she asked.

" Oh, great, now that you're here. You'll never guess who was over the other day!" she gossiped, putting both hands together as if about to explode with pure ecstasy.

" Who?" she responded, eyebrows arched in curiosity and confusion.

" That nice boy Raoul!" she said so happily that it was if he was her best friend in the entire world.

" Ma!" she blushed with embarrassment and her cheeks flushed, her heart pinging with lust.

" What?" she asked in a confused tone.

Christine's blush extended to just below her eyes. She thought about whether to tell her mother the truth, that her and Raoul were very much caught up. Ultimately she decided against it, and muttered the most ridiculous lie she had ever muttered.

" Nothing."


End file.
